


Skin Deep (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scip/Oc Scip and Victor get a new case but when Scipio meets the runaway, he can't help but feel he shouldn't send he packing. Can she help him through his darkest times and use some of her colour to brighten his world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr And Mrs Reynolds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2012, I am just re posting it...

**Title -** _Skin Deep_  
 **Chapter** **title** \- _Mr And Mrs Reynolds_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord, book or film, in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Mr and Mrs Reynolds._

 

* * *

"No case today, Scipio?" Victor kicked the door shut as he tried not to drop the towel covered box in his arms. Scipio Massimo was lay on his back across the sofa, his boots discarded on the floor.  
  
"I found the missing necklace for ." He sighed. "It was in her suitcase. You know, the one she refused to let me search because, and I quote, 'what kind of idiot would forget where they put their own jewelery?'." Victor chuckled and gently placed his box on the desk. "What's that?" Scipio asked.  
  
"A daughter for Lando and Paula." Victor lifted a small tortoise from the box and moved out onto the balcony. He placed it beside the two larger tortoises and smiled. "I think I'll call you Elizabeth."  
  
Scipio rolled his dark eyes as the telephone on Victor's desk started to ring. He jumped up from the sofa and ran forward, snatching the phone up before Victor could reach it.  
"Victor Getz's office, Scipio speaking." Victor huffed as Scipio sat in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "I'm his colleague...Yes, I do...Well whenever is easiest for you ...Tomorow, two thirty? Yes that's fine. You know where the office is? OK. Goodbye." Scipio hung up with a contented smile as he scrawled down a name and time in Victor's notepad.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Victor.  
  
"A who will be stopping by to discuss a case tomorrow."  
  
"Did he say what kind of case?"  
  
"A runaway."  
  
Victor frowned. "Another one?"  
  
"Yes. Let's hope Mr and Mrs Reynolds are nothing like the Heartliebs."  
  
"Oh god, I don't think the world could cope with more of them." Victor grimaced at the thought of all the trouble he'd had when Prosper and Bo turned up in Venice. "If I'm completely honest, I don't think Venice could handle another Bo either. Let's hope this runaway is nice and...quiet."  
  
"I quite like Bo's...Um...Exitable-ness." Scipio plopped back down into the sofa, soon drifting into a peaceful sleep whilst Victor made sure Elizabeth was well settled.

* * *

"Scipio, put your shoes back on and sort your hair out." Victor said as he finished cleaning the last of his office. It was twenty past two and the new clients would be here in ten minutes.  
  
"You sound like my father." Scipio muttered, reaching for his boots. No longer the heeled boots he wore as the Thief Lord, but flat black, doc martin boots. Much more comfortable, since he didn't need to be taller than anyone now. Once he'd pulled them on he moved over to a small mirror that hung on the wall. Using his fingers, he combed through his shoulder length, raven hair. "Better?" He asked, turning on his heel. Victor nodded, adjusting his tie.

At exactly thirty minutes past two, there was a knock on the door. Victor answered to two tall people. The tall man wore a sharp black suit and had cold blue eyes. The just as tall woman wore a matching skirt suit and had straighter than straight ebony hair.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Reynolds?" Victor asked. The couple nodded. "Come in. I am Victor Getz, you spoke to my colleague Scipio on the phone."  
  
"Good Afternoon." Scipio forced a smile. The man reminded him too much of his father for anything other than forced politeness.  
  
"Afternoon." Said in a cold tone that matched his eyes. "We're looking for our granddaughter, Rosaline."  
  
"Granddaughter?" Spluttered Victor. "I apologize but you don't look old enough."  
  
"Our daughter was a foolish girl. Teenage pregnancy." Explained .  
  
"Ah." Victor nodded. "Do you have a photograph of Rosaline?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Rosaline is eighteen and fairly short for her age. She's rather fond of hair dye and tattoos, so she isn't easy to miss in a crowd."  
  
"Right. What colour hair dye?"  
  
"When she left it was purple but I wouldn't be surprised if it was different now." Victor noted this down before lifting his head to see Scipio staring at Mr. Reynolds. He recognized the discomfort in his eyes and with a frown, turned back to face the new clients. "And do you know what tattoo's she has?"  
  
"Well where do we begin?" Mr. Reynolds let out a humorless laugh, "There's something on her knuckles, god knows what it says. She's got writing on her wrists, there's bats behind one of her ears...She's covered in them, I can't give you a full list we'd be here all day."  
  
"She has a lip ring and a nose stud too." Added Mrs, Reynolds.  
  
"Right." Victor finished writing down his notes. "Well, unless there's anything else we should know, you can go about you day and we'll get on the case."  
  
"Well, you have our number. Good day to you, sirs." And with that sat, the Reynolds' left the building.  
  
"Joy of joys. More Hartliebs."  
  
"Mmm." Scipio nodded his agreement.  
  
"What's up, with you?"  
  
"He reminds me of my father."  
  
"Ah." Victor watched the younger man for a moment. "Have you spoken to him since the dealings with the Conte and Contessa?"  
  
Scipio shook his head, his unmanageable tangle of hair flying around. "I haven't had a need to. I left a letter. That's all he deserved." Clearly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, Scipio moved over to the coat hooks and pulled down his black mac coat.  
  
"Scipio?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe you should pay him a visit sometime. Let him know his son isn't dead."  
  
"Perhaps. He probably wouldn't care if I was...Anyway...I'm going to pick up some cat food and take it up to Ida's. I'll keep my eye out for anyone with tattoo's and oddly coloured hair." Before Victor could reply, the ex-Thief Lord was already out of the door.  
  
"Still moves without a sound...Some habits never die." Victor mused to himself before propping his feet on his desk and resting his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

Being late October, the Venice air was bitterly cold as Scipio made his way towards the local shop. He paid for the cat food quickly and headed off in the direction of Ida's house. As he walked he thought about what Victor had said. _Should he go and see his father? After everything the wretched man put him through?_ Scipio shook his head at his thoughts as a fine drizzle of rain started to dampen his coat. _Maybe he could go and see Dottore one day. Just not quite yet. And definitely not alone. It'd be hard enough explaining why his 16 year old son has the body of a 21 year old man._  
  
"Shouldn't you be looking for our grand daughter?" The sharp demand came close to Scipio's ear, catching him of guard and almost causing him to drop the cat food.  
  
"...I'm off work for the evening although I am also keeping an eye out for the girl. Mr. Getz is finding some leads as we speak."  
  
"I should hope so. And just so you know Mr,Massimo-"  
  
"Scipio."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Call me Scipio."  
  
"Well...Scipio, walking around with your head down is not what I call 'keeping an eye out.'" marched off leaving Scipio to shake his head at her rudeness before carrying on, on his way.

By the time he reached Ida's, his coat was soaked through, the rain having gradually got heavier and heavier. Given Ida's rule of 'no knocking if you're practically family', Scipio entered through the kitchen door, leaving the cat food on the side.  
  
"Ida?"  
  
"Scip!" The familiar voice came before a familiar blur of blonde curls came hurtling down the hall and into Scipio's awaiting, outstretched arms.  
  
"Hello Bo." Scip scooped the boy up and hung him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. "Where's the rest of the group."  
  
"Sitting room." Bo answered. With a nod, Scipio went through into the sitting room to find almost everyone sat around a board game on the floor.  
  
"Monopoly." Ida said in reply to Scipio's curious stare. She was sat in the window seat with a book in her lap. "Any new cases?"  
  
"Actually, there's another run away case." Scip placed Bo back onto his feet and ruffled his hair.  
  
"A runaway?" Hornet moved away from the game to sit on the arm of Scipio's chair.  
  
"Yep. And the grandparents unfortunately are far too like a mixture of Esther Hartlieb and my father for my liking." Bo grimaced at the mention of his Aunt's name.  
  
"Well, don't make the same mistakes as Victor did." Riccio instructed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frowned Prosper.  
  
"Well, he just tried to take you and Bo straight back without hearing your side of the story. Maybe this runaway is the same. Especially if her grandparents are like your aunt and Scip's dad."  
  
"Perhaps." Scipio nodded. "If we find her, I'll be sure to get the story."  
  
"Her? Oh, I hope she joins the gang." Hornet sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh...I don't meant that I hope she's an orphan or that anything bad has happened...It'd just be nice to have another girl around. There's six boys to two girls here. It's a little over powering."  
  
"Especially with two as hyper as Bo and Riccio." Ida agreed.  
  
"I'm not hyper." Riccio defended. "I'm just...Excitable."  
  
"Same thing." Chuckled Mosca.  
  
"Isn't."  
  
"Is."  
  
"Isn't."  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Boys! Honestly!" Gasped Hornet before turning back to an amused Scipio. "Do you have a photo like Victor had of these two?"  
  
"No. Just a description."  
  
"Well what does she look like. If we see her we can tell you."  
  
"She's eighteen, short for her age...Likes to dye her hair which was purple the last time her grandparents saw her. Although they said she's likely to have dyed it since...Erm, lots of tattoos, a lip piercing and a nose piercing."  
  
"She sounds fantastic." Smiled Hornet.  
  
Ida smiled. "She does sound rather...Unique."


	2. Rosaline

**Title -** _Skin Deep_  
 **Chapter title -** _Rosaline_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord, book or film, in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Rosaline._

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in the Italian speech. I don't speak the language and had to use google translate. I shall put what it should mean at the bottom of the page._

* * *

" _Mi scusi, posso semplicemente andare oltre_?" The gentle voice went unheard by the busy tourist that was blocking her path. " _Signore_?" Still there was no movement. With a sigh, the short female tapped the taller man's shoulder. " _Si prega di toccare_ "  
  
" _Scusi_." The man glanced over his shoulder only to double take before he stepped aside. He looked the girl up and down with a soft smile and a nod. The girl gave a small smile back and continued on her way. As soon as she was out of earshot the tourist turned to his wife. "Did you see her? She had lime green hair!" His wife immediately craned her neck to see but to no avail. The girl had already disappeared into another crowd.

The female barely reached the shoulders of those around her but she used her stunted stature to maneuver herself between the crowds. Once she'd passed the majority of people she moved to a clear spot by the canal to take a breath. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Opening up her route planner she again typed in the name of her destination.  
  
" _Buongiorno_."  
  
Looking up from the phone screen, the girl found a young boy with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes staring up at her.  
  
" _Buongiorno_." She smiled. " _Lei parla inglese_?"  
  
"Yep." The boy nodded. "What your name?"  
  
"Rosaline. What's yours?"  
  
"Bo."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Bo." The girl held out her hand and shook that of the little boys.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked. "You look lost,"  
  
"A little bit, but that's just part of the adventure isn't it?"  
  
"Yep. I can help you find your way though. If you'd like."  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your parents?"  
  
"They died."  
  
"Oh...Sorry." Rosaline was shocked at the boys bluntness. "Who are you with?"  
  
"My big brother, Prosper."  
  
"Well, I don't think your brother would be happy to find you've wondered off with a stranger."  
  
"But your not. Your Rosaline."  
  
Rosaline chuckled. "I'm sure I'll find my way. Thank you though, Bo." The pair stood in silence as she tried to navigate her way around Venice via her mobile phone.  
  
"Why is your hair green?" Bo asked suddenly.  
  
"Because I got bored of purple."  
  
"I had black hair once...We used boot polish."  
  
Rosaline cracked up into a fit of giggles. "Well, I think my hair dye is a little more permanent." Bo nodded in agreement. Again the pair slipped into a comfortable silence until another question formed in the young boys mind.  
  
"Why do you have pictures on your arms?"  
  
"They're tattoos. They're done with a special ink and needles."  
  
"Are they there forever?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool." Bo stared in silence at the delicate looking bow that hung around the girls right wrist. "I want a tattoo. Do they hurt?"  
  
"A little...But you'd have to wait until your eighteen, otherwise it's illegal."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"Good kid."

A few minutes slipped by as Bo asked Rosaline if she had any other tattoos and if he could see them. She showed him the ones she could with removing her clothes until a loud shout came from her right.  
  
"Bo, I told you to stay close!" A tall boy with curly brown hair and eyes that matched Bo's approached.  
  
"But Rosaline was showing me her tattoos."  
  
"Who?" Prosper looked up at Rosaline who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright. He has a habit of talking to strangers."  
  
"Curiosity is a good thing."  
  
"Sometimes." Prosper frowned as he looked the girl over. "I'm Prosper." He held his hand out in greeting.  
  
"Rosaline." Rosaline shook his hand and Prosper noticed some lettering on her knuckles. "It says tea time." She explained and held her hands out. On the little finger of her left hand was a small blue tea pot and across the rest of her knuckles, it did indeed read 'tea time.'  
  
"Why tea time?" Prosper asked.  
  
"I'm from England so naturally, I love tea. It was just a spur of the moment thing really, but it seemed appropriate."  
  
"We're from England too." Bo piped up.  
  
"I thought so. No Italian accent."  
  
Prosper sat down on the low wall that bordered the canal. Bo leant against it between his brother and his new friend. "Are you living in Venice or just here for a holiday?"

"I'm hoping to live here. If I can find a place."  
  
"Looking for anywhere specific?"  
  
"I'm looking for old places that aren't really meant to be lived in. I'd quite like to convert somewhere and really make it my own."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Prosper smiled. "Anyway, we should be getting back before Hornet starts to wonder where we've gone...Come on, Bo."  
  
"Bye." Rosaline waved as the two boys disappeared down one of the many alleyways of Venice.

* * *

Later that day, Prosper made his way into the center of town into a tall apartment building. He went straight to the third floor and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Prosper leapt straight into it.  
  
"I have information for your new case."  
  
"Well, hello to you too Prosper. Would you like to come in?" Victor sighed and stepped aside. Scipio was, as usual, lounging on the brown sofa at the left of the room.  
  
"The girl you said dyed her hair and had tattoos?"  
  
"Yes." Scip answered.  
  
"Called Rosaline?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Frowned Victor.  
  
"Bo and I met her today...You know what Bo's like."  
  
"Yes, we do. Did she say anything...Specific?" Victor pulled a can of coke from his small fridge and handed it to the teenager.  
  
"She said she was planning on living here if she could find a place." Prosper slapped Scipio's feet down of the sofa so he could take the seat. "She seems nice." He added as an after thought.  
  
"Right. I'll keep an eye out for any housing sales."  
  
"Oh she said she was looking for somewhere old that wasn't meant for living in so she could convert it into a house and make it her own."  
  
"Well, that makes it a little harder."  
  
Scipio jumped up from the sofa and started to pull on his boots. "Victor, you put a track on sales. Prop and I will head out now and see if she's still up and around."

* * *

Prosper and Scipio wondered around Venice for quite a while before the finally bumped into Rosaline again. Literally.  
  
The two boys, both busy staring at a man who was dancing around the market place beside an upturned hat, didn't see her coming toward them, staring intently at her phone and so she ended up colliding with their shoulders.  
  
"Crap. Sorry." Rosaline ducked down and retrieved her phone from where it had fallen to the floor. She found the screen to only have a slight scratch in the top corner. Luckily, there was no other damage,  
  
"Rosaline." Prosper smiled and Scip's stare immediately became that much more intense.  
  
"Oh, hi Prosper...I didn't see you, sorry."  
  
"It's fine, we weren't looking where we were going either...This is a friend of mine by the way...Scipio...Scip, this is Rosaline."  
  
"Good evening." Scip shook Rosaline's hand with a smile as he took in her bright hair, tattoos and nose and lip piercings.  
  
"Now you're Italian...Yes?"  
  
"Si." Scip nodded.  
  
"Great, maybe you can help."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm looking for a..." Rosaline glanced back at her phone screen. "A Signore Dottore Massimo. Do you know where I could find him?" All colour drained from Scipio's face and Rosaline faltered. "Um...Sorry, I just...He owns a building I'm interested in...Are you OK?"  
  
"He's fine, he's just been feeling a little sick today." Prop answered quickly. "You'll find Signore Massimo in the east of the city. Once you get toward the bigger houses just ask around, he's well known in the area."  
  
"Cheers Prosper...I'll see you Scipio." Scipio merely nodded him head in response as the pair watched her slowly weave her way through the crowds.

* * *

" _Mi scusi, posso semplicemente andare oltre_?" = "Excuse me, can I just get past?"

" _Signore_?" = "Sir?"

" _Si prega di toccare_." = "Please move."

" _Scusi_ " = "Sorry."

" _Buongiorno_." = "Good Morning."

" _Lei parla inglese_?" = "Do you speak English?"

" _Si_." = "Yes."

 


	3. The Stella

**Title -** _Skin Deep_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Stella_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord, book or film, in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. For this chapter I own, Rosaline._

A/n - _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

_Also, I apologize for any mistakes in the Italian speech. I don't speak the language and had to use google translate. I shall put what it should mean at the bottom of the page._

* * *

"Si?"  
  
"Buongiorno, signora. Sto cercando, Dottore Massimo."  
  
"Hai un appuntamento?"  
  
"No, per quanto riguarda alcune propriet del suo che vorrei comprare."  
  
"Un momento, per favore."  
  
Rosaline was left on the doorstep as she waited for the maid to return. Whilst she waited she fiddled with one of her bracelets and scanned the area. It was beautiful and very upmarket. A snobbish area in her mind. Nothing like what she wanted.  
  
"Mi segua per favore." The maid said once she returned. With a nod, Rosaline followed behind the woman who she was thankful to see was only a tiny bit taller than her. She was lead to a large ivory door with golden inlay on which the maid wrapped three times.  
  
"Entrare." Came a deep voice. The maid pushed the door open and gestured for Rosaline to go inside. Once she was in the door was then closed behind her. "Si?"  
  
"Lei parla inglese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh good. My name is Rosaline and I was wondering if-"  
  
"Look, little girl. I am a very busy man and I don't have time for childish requests."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Is the Stella for sale?"  
  
"Why, going to ask mummy and daddy to buy it for you?"  
  
"No, they're dead." Rosaline glared at the man before her. "I want to buy it myself. Is it for sale?"  
  
"You couldn't afford it."  
  
"Oh friend, I guarantee I could. You see, _'mummy and daddy'_ left me a rather large inheritance. Name a price." Dottore smiled a little as he leant back in his chair. He liked a client with attitude, it was so much more fun.

* * *

"What on earth does she want to talk to my father about?" Scipio was pacing the kitchen tiles in Ida's house as the rest of his friends sat around the table, watching him in concern.

"Scip, your dad owns alot of property. Maybe she's buying something." Victor reasoned.  
  
"Why can't she buy something from someone else." The young man demanded.  
  
"Scipio, be reasonable." Ida pleaded. "The girl doesn't know your father. I bet all she knows is that he owns something she wants."  
  
Scipio sighed and dropped into a seat beside Bo. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"I am." Ida smiled.  
  
"Oh. hang on." Victor frowned as he stared intently at his laptop screen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It seems that your very own star palace has been sold."  
  
"The Stella? You think she bought the Stella?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"She must be rich." Gasped Riccio. "Mega rich."  
  
"I guess that means we won't be able to go and visit there anymore." Hornet looked glum as Prosper took her hand in comfort.  
  
"She seems nice enough. I'm sure if we told her she'd let us visit from time to time."  
  
"She may not even live there for long. Not if she goes back with her grandparents." Victor added. "Scipio, why don't you head on over. See if you can get her to talk to her."  
  
"What would be my excuse for being at the Stella?"  
  
"Tell her you used to live there."

* * *

"So, you have your keys. I have the fastest made sale in my working career so I will leave you to it." Dottore Massimo smiled one last time as the young female, slipped her key into the door and headed inside. She had to kick her way through piles of rubbish that were strewn around the front door as she tried to blindly find her way past the entrance room. Eventually she found the main room. Luckily, the electric still worked and when the place was lit up she was lost for words. The place was beautiful. Better than what she'd pictured. Of course Dottore was completely confused when she'd said she didn't need to look before she bought. She knew of the Stella from books and the Internet. Sure it was run down now but with a few licks of paint and some new furniture, it'd be good as new. She just hoped she could keep the charm the room already held.

"Oh! Scusi." The sound of the deep voice startled Rosaline out of her ponderings. When she turned she saw dark hair and a long black coat heading away from her.  
  
"Aspetta! Signore!" The figure stopped and Rosaline cautiously approached. "Posso aiutarla? Stavi cercando qualcuno?"  
  
"No." The figure turned and Rosaline recognized it at the man who had been with Prosper.  
  
"Erm...Scipio? Right?"  
  
"Yes. Rosaline?"  
  
"Yes." Rosaline smiled. "So, were you looking for someone?"  
  
"Oh, no. I just come here from time to time." Scipio turned back and looked around the room. The truth was he hadn't been back here in a while. The others came back often, especially Bo and Hornet who were so attached to the place. Although Scip had fond memories of the theater, it also reminded him of the nights he wished her could've spent here. When instead he'd spent them at home with his father.  
  
"Are you alright, Scipio?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Did you, erm...Did you find Mr Massimo?"  
  
"Yep. He sold me this place." Rosaline sat down in one of the theater seats and gestured for Scip to do likewise.  
  
"Must of made a hole in your pocket."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Why here anyway? Don't you want somewhere more...modern and less, er..."  
  
"Mouldy?" Rosaline suggested, picking at a damp piece of her arm rest.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I plan to re decorate and re furnish."  
  
"Ah, a project."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What about your parents? Do they live with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just imagine they would. You must be what...eighteen?"  
  
"Yes...My uh...my parents died."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK. I did live with my grandparents but there's only so long you can live with people who hate you before you crack and leave."  
  
"Mmm. I know what you mean." Scipio smiled. "Won't they be worried about you?"  
  
"My grandparents?" Scip nodded. "God no." Rosaline laughed. "They'd be glad to be shot of me. If they do want me back it's only to get my inheritance."  
  
"Ah." Now, things were starting to make more sense. "Anyway. I'll leave you to your new home. I should be getting back."  
  
"I'll walk with you. If that's OK..."  
  
"Of course."

* * *

As they walked together through the cold night air, Scipio let his mind wonder. He was beginning to think this was another Hartleib case. He'd have to tell Victor, see what he thought they should do. Besides, Rosaline was eighteen and had her own money and new home. There was no law against it. Nothing to say she had to go back with her Grandparents. Nothing to say she had to spend years living in a house full of hate.  
  
"So, why were you going to the Stella anyway?" Rosaline's soft voice broke through his reverie.  
  
"Oh. I used to live there with my friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's a long story. Another time maybe. We could meet up? I'll show you around." Why was he asking her out? He barely knew her and yet something compelled him to at least   
ask. Even if she turned him down at least he'd asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. That'd be brilliant. Thanks." Rosaline smiled as they came to a corner and he started to veer to the left. "Oh, I'm this way." She stuck her thumb out to the right. "You, uh...Know where to find me if you need me."  
  
"Yes. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The pair parted ways, each occasionally glancing over their shoulder and both thoroughly curious about the others past.

* * *

"Si?" - Yes?

"Buongiorno, signora. Sto cercando, Dottore Massimo." - Good morning, miss. I'm looking for Dottore Massimo.

"Hai un appuntamento?" - Do you have an appointment?

"No, per quanto riguarda alcune propriet del suo che vorrei comprare." - No, it's regarding some property of his that I would like to buy.

"Un momento, per favore." - One moment, please.

"Mi segua per favore." - Follow me, please.

"Entrare." - Enter

"Lei parla inglese?" - Do you speak English?

"Aspetta! Signore!" - Wait! Sir!

"Posso aiutarla? Stavi cercando qualcuno?" - Can I help you? Were you looking for somebody?


End file.
